


Holiday Program

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU - The Not So Distant Future, Chad's Daughter, Gen, Holiday Program, Papa, Papa!Chad, Post-Canon, Proud of His Heritage, Teaching His Heritage, little kid nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children in Christmas programs are so adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Program

Nervous brown eyes searched over the crowd, looking for a specific person. Finally, right before it was time to begin, the young girl's eyes landed on a tan face with eyes that were covered by brown shaggy hair.

A sense of relief flooded her as she started singing with all her might to her dad.

_"Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felizidad."_

Chad was very proud of his baby girl, hearing her sweet little voice and crisp accent above all the others. He knew how hard she had worked to make sure her solo would sound great and how excited she was to do this in front of the whole school. Maybe he was just sentimental, but he would never miss any of her holiday programs for the world.


End file.
